Stand in the Rain
by Gypsy-Starfish
Summary: Cas experiences rain for the first time. So does Sam. A cute and fluffy Sam/Cas friendship one shot. Please R&R, first fanfic


Stand In the Rain-SPN

Disclaimer: Hahahahahah! That's hilarious! Oh, wait you seriously think I own them? Let me laugh harder HAHAHA!

Author's Note: Okay first fanfiction! I've been in the fandom for a while just never got around to writing fanfiction, well that ends today! Anyway, this is a cute one-shot with lots of Sam/Cass fluff. Could be slash if you squint, but not meant to be. Just friendship. This is an element I always thought they were lacking. I mean when you think about it Sam and Cass have a lot in common, yet they interact very little in the show. I always hope that will change. Don't you agree? Also, again this is my first fanfiction so please no flames, however constructive civisms are appreciated don't confuse them. Alright enough dilly-dallying! On with the show!

It was barely drizzling when they got to the hotel, but in the span of about 3 minutes it evolved into an all-out thunderstorm. The sky grew dark and angry as lightning screamed across the sky followed by terrifying growls of thunder and fat water droplets poured from the sky. It was unlike anything Castiel had ever seen. Shortly after he'd arrived to check on the boys (he'd been doing that more and more) he became so mesmerized by the raging storm that he stayed even after Dean had left to get food. He simply sat on the bed pretzel style and stared out the window with an open mouth. It was starting to freak Sam out how still and quiet the angel was. It was just a storm, why was he looking at it with such amazement? It was making him feel awkward but he wouldn't say anything. He was still unsure how to talk to the angel without Dean there acting as an attention buffer. So he kept his mouth shut and just focused on doing research. Cass, however, wasn't aware of how uncomftable he was making Sam but the storm was peeking his curiosity. "Sam do you like rain?" He questioned innocently. Sam, shocked by the sudden question, said dumbly, "I don't know haven't really thought about it, I guess it's okay." Cass sighed obviously disappointed by his vague answer. "Not quiet the answer I was hoping for." he said. There was some more silence before Sam had built up his confidence enough to ask, "Why are you so interested in rain?" The angel sitting on the bed shrugged and answered simply "I have never seen rain before." Sam found that hard to believe; the angel had to be at least a few thousand years old and had never seen rain? "It doesn't rain in heaven," Cass said answering his question, "I'm aware of the mechanics but have never experience it." He paused and gave a puppy like head tilt "it is strange a foreign to me." Not knowing how to respond to that, Sam turned his head back to his laptop. However after a few minutes his mind began to wander.

Cass was and all powerful angel but simple human things like eating, sleeping, hell even rain was all new to him. Maybe the angel really didn't have it as good as he thought. It was moments like this when Sam was reminded what Cass actually was: an angel. Despite his vessel giving him the look of a nerdy tax accountant he was a powerful holy creature. Cass was an angel; Sam and abomination. He was the boy with demon blood. Lucifer's vessel. A monster. Yet at this moment he felt he had it better than him. That wasn't right. "You know Cass it's hard to experience rain from in here," he said. Cass turned to him with a look of confusion. "How else can I?" Sam paused for a moment unsure how to continue, "go out in the rain, feel it, you know, experience it." Cass considered this for a moment. "I suppose there is no harm," he jumped off the bed and swung open the door and thought about it for a moment before making up his mind to test it by sticking his hand from under the awning. The cold liquid that splashed on his hand was a new but not uncomfortable sensation. It felt good. Refreshing. It soothed him of his doubts and he walked head first in the storm. Sam just watched with slight amusement as Cass tested the waters and saw a fainted upward twitch of his mouth as he walked straight into the rain. The cold water poured heavily on him a strange sensation he now welcomed. He tilted his head up. The rain slid down his face leaving him clean, new, refreshed, and vibrant. He felt weightless as if the rain was somehow alleviating the baggage he carried all the time. The dropping ashen clouds, the cold rushing wind, and the terrifying rush of lightning and thunder gave him the image of an article of clothing in a washer's spin cycle. But he wasn't the only one with unessicary weight. Sam. It seemed his life was an endless cycle of self-hatred and self-doubt. He's made mistakes, no doubt, but Cass knew he would do anything to take it all back. He was trying so hard to right his wrongs, but nobody was letting him. Not even his brother. But Cass could see how hard he was trying, how sorry he was, how much he resented himself for his actions. Sam was a good person. He was trying to do the right thing. He had the best intentions. He was selfless, honest, all in all a good person. He didn't deserve this.

Not really thinking about it, Cass ran back inside and grabbed Sam's forearm and dragging him outside in the rain, despite his squawks of protest. The shock of being grabbed by an angel and thrown in the cold rain hadn't completely worn of causing him to fall flat on his behind into a muddy puddle. Cass instantly took on a look of regret and helped Sam up. "I'm sorry," Cass said with the barest hint of regret in his monotone voice, "I thought the rain would help you feel better." Sam stood there for a seconded a little taken back by the angel's words. Cass thought the rain would help him? He WANTED to help him? The rain continued to pound down on him relentlessly. It did feel good. The drops slid down his arms, leaving traces of clean. Clean. There's adjective he rarely used on himself. With the demon blood running though his veins, it was hard to feel clean. He could never get rid of it but the rain did seem to help. Cass was right. Sam inwardly chuckled, Cass wanted to help me because I'm his friend and he knew something was wrong. He was friends with and angel. Wow. Him. Who knew? Yeah, Cass might be falling but technically he was still an angel and he'll take what he can get. Cass continues to stare at Sam awaiting a response to his theory. After all Sam was his friend. He was only trying to help. Sam unfroze and nodded. "Yes Cass, the rain does help. Thank you." Cass adopted a full smile this time. And there they stood. The falling angel and the boy with the demon blood, they stood, side by side in the rain.


End file.
